Little Augustine
by The-Turducken-Affairs
Summary: He grew up normal. He always says that. He loves to say it- to explain how all this blood and gore, the beheadings and drinking, are parts of what he's made of himself. Because he's a self-made man and that's impressive. Few ever hear the start of it though. Most don't hear about sweet little Augustine Walker. (Violence and creepiness)
1. The Introduction

**Disclaimer: Supernatural ain't mine.**

**Warnings: Gordon is a bit of a creep in this story. There will be violence in future chapters, but mostly there's just going to be a lot of implications. Like, if you feel like something is being hinted at, you're probably right.**

**Spoilers if you don't know who Gordon Walker.**

**A/N: So I'm totally making up everything here, because the only thing we know about Walker's past is that his sister became a vampire and he killed her. Also, he likes hunting and has a tendency to be obsessive. **

**Read, enjoy, review! :)**

* * *

He grew up normal.

He always says that. He loves to say it- to explain how all this blood and gore, the beheadings and drinking, are parts of what he's made of himself. Because he's a self-made man and that's _impressive_.

Good old Walker needs only to pour back a good one, _and oh feel the burn as it slides around and passes through his lungs_, to tell it to you.

Few ever hear the start of it though. The real, this is what happened, awful beginning of Walker's story that isn't told and that hasn't grown to inspire a surly lot of hunters who need only to know they ain't alone fighting odds. Most don't hear about sweet little Augustine Walker…


	2. The Early Years

**Disclaimer: Supernatural ain't mine.**

* * *

She was beautiful.

The sun could shine around her and she would just glow. She never felt the burn of sun, instead only glistening as her eyes lit up, like small little mirrors, in its swelling light.

Gordon could not turn away from something so bright.

So he promised he never would.

* * *

The first day Gordon ever met Augustine was like the start of any good novel. Love, feeling right and sparking in one singularly lasting instance, began its pull on him for the rest of days.

He was young himself, just a boy (though you'd never hear him say it like that), and he took the role of hero.

Because he knew right then he'd stand tall for this tiny baby. He would cradle her head during the storm and show her the cliff of growing up, but not ever, ever let her fall off.

When mama said, "Would you like to hold her?"

Little Gordon Walker beamed, a gap between his teeth which would be terribly endearing for the first ten years of his life before he would have them fixed, and said, "Yes."

As he wrapped his arms beneath her, made her safe with his own two hands, his father said, "We named her Augustine."

And so it was that before his first ever promise to Augustine was made, that his first ever words to her were, "I love you, Augustine."

* * *

And father liked to smile as long as the day lasted.

Father had all sorts of smiles and it was of the utmost importance to father to _do what's needed to let yourself find happiness_ and to _not let other people decide what's right for you_. Gordon was learning the world and he learned it in the same swipes as his father.

Eventually, Gordon had a whole vault of joy and he was master in his own right, able to push Augustine along to good times like father taught him to.

Father lasted for the first year of Augustine's life before he faded away to coffin and beyond, but Gordon remembered for the both of them.

So he would tell Augustine, "A smile can break a mood. If you're sad, remember to grin. And if you're scared, just give a smile so big your gums show. Father left this to us, so don't let it go to waste."

And they were happy for so long.

* * *

So it happened on one particularly ordinary day, on which the occasion called for a family outing, that Gordon learned something about himself.

Mama had started the day off by pouncing onto Gordon's bed, garbed in an especially large sunhat and an even larger smile (and that is the family name), singing (if you've never felt the pleasure of waking up to the gentle singing of a parent, then you are missing out and you might see fit as to quietly hum to yourself on an upcoming morning), "_Good morning, good morning. Good morning, my darling, to you._"

Once _Mooooom_, as Gordon would call her when he was grouchy as he often was when jarred from sleep with overzealous cheer, was properly done with singing, Gordon saw fit to save Augustine from the same fate and so he made his way to her room, waking her with subtle rustles of noise that grew louder and louder until he eventually said, "Good morning."

To which she responded, as often she did, "Hear the birdies sing."

But all of this was quite typical and so not actually the discovery of self that Gordon faced. That would come later, at the beach.

**LAW**

Little Augustine Walker was the first to slap sand at a dash across the beach and so she was also the first to reach water and dive on in like the eel she wasn't but was quite close to becoming.

Gordon was slower and had less of an affinity for water, which is of importance to note, as it is a factor leading to the event.

Because Gordon left Augustine alone and she was fairly content to let things unfold, Augustine made a new friend. Which was fine (if not a little, let us say, off-putting to Gordon who could not claim to have made much of any friends himself at this point) up until it wasn't fine.

The friend did eventually grow all together far too rowdy and then he laid hands on Gordon's little sister.

And so it was that Gordon discovered that he really was the fighter in Augustine's corner. Before Augustine reacted, before the friend opened his dimwitted, crooked toothed mouth, before mama had even gotten the chance to reach chapter two of her Hell Raisers volume 1.5, Gordon was off.

He reached for the ruffian beast who had batted at his sister and shoved.

From there on, Gordon allowed no one to lay a hand on his sister.


End file.
